1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound processing apparatus, a sound processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique in which noise is suppressed from input sound including the noise in order to emphasize target sound has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3677143, Japanese Patent No. 4163294, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-49998). In Japanese Patent No. 3677143, Japanese Patent No. 4163294, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-49998, by assuming that a sound frequency component obtained after the target sound is emphasized includes the target sound and noise and the noise frequency component includes only the noise and subtracting the power spectrum of the noise frequency component from the power spectrum of the sound frequency component, the noise can be removed from the input sound.